Hydramnésie
by Katsuyko
Summary: Première étape, faire disparaître le mot rupture de tous les dictionnaires. Ensuite, comprendre où diable ont bien pu passer les souvenirs d'avant sa relation de couple. Oh, et éventuellement, réussir son bac. Mais ça, ça reste une option. [IrmaxJoel]


Avant-propos : Salut la compagnie ! Encore une fois, je ne tiens pas mes promesses. Oui, je suis comme ça, moi je ne devrais jamais faire de promesse ! Jamais ! Ainsi, j'oublie de poursuivre mes autres histoires et je me lance dans une nouvelle. Simple. Avec un scénario nunuche ! Oui, nunuche, parfaitement, c'est le mot ! Le genre que même moi, si je le lisais à votre place, je le critiquerais en dénonçant l'inspiration provenant de tous les shojos suintant d'amour et les bouquins de la collection Arlequin. ^^

Franchement, ça me fait du bien d'écrire un truc pareil. On dira que c'est un peu comme une manière de ne pas lâcher l'écriture, tout en reposant un peu mon crâne. Et puis je ne pourrais pas me reprocher le manque d'originalité de mon histoire en avançant dans les chapitres : cette histoire est très certainement tout sauf original de base.

Pour le coup, je me demande si je tomberais carrément dans le lemon avec ça. Je n'en ai jamais écrit, et sincèrement je ne pense pas vraiment en faire. Néanmoins, ça pourrait être une première, il ne faut pas avoir peur de se lancer dans de nouveaux trucs ! (J'ignore qui je vais convaincre avec ça xD)

M'enfin, bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, et vous videra la cervelle à la lecture autant qu'elle a vidé la mienne à l'écriture ! Bisouille !

**Hydramnésie**

Chapitre 1 : Noyer la rupture au fond des océans

Ne tournons pas autour du pot : il y a des ruptures qui se font de manière débile. Très débile. Fort débile. Trop débile. Le mot rupture lui-même est débile. Il n'était ainsi pas surprenant qu'Irma Lair, du haut de ses 17 ans, considérât qu'il était grand temps de faire disparaître ce mot de tous les dictionnaires du monde, de sorte que dans quelques années, les rares fois où l'on ferait allusion à ce terme maudit ne se fassent que les soirs d'Halloween, pour relater quelques légendes d'un passé oublié et terrifier les plus jeunes.

Manque de chance pour la jeune femme, tous les éditeurs de dictionnaire du monde risqueraient de l'envoyer paître avec une telle requête. C'était couru d'avance : les idées de génies d'Irma Lair ne sont géniales que dans sa tête. Alors mille et un plans y fourmillaient, s'échafaudaient, s'élevaient jusqu'aux étoiles... et s'effondraient, faute de fondations solides.

Stephen l'avait plaquée. Le Stephen, son Stephen, l'unique Stephen ! Ça manquait de sens. Absurde. Il lui fallait un oreiller moelleux. Tout de suite. Un morceau de mur sur lequel éclater son crâne fatigué d'incompréhension. Ou le crâne de Stephen à la rigueur, ça allait aussi.

-Si le destin était une femme, j'imagine que ce serait la plus grande des pouf', bouillonnait Irma, repliée sur elle-même au milieu de son lit, dévorant ses ongles rageusement.

Après quatre ans de bons et loyaux services entre eux – entendez par là une relation de couple naïvement ''on-ne-peut-plus-parfaite'' – l'on aurait pu s'attendre à voir Irma Lair fondre en larme. Mais il en fallait plus pour faire pleurer la jeune femme – oui, oui, oui! Bien plus ! C'est qu'elle était water-proof Irma Lair, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Aussi, un seul adjectif ne pourrait à l'heure actuelle définir l'état de ses pensées : choquées. Choquées par la débilité de la rupture, l'idiotie de la situation, l'absurdité des réactions de chacun. Et choquée au point de ne pas réaliser véritablement ce qu'elle vivait. Si son cerveau lui envoyait en boucle l'information « C'est fini », son corps lui était serein, son ventre dans une incroyable plénitude, la faim ne la tiraillait même pas – et ce sans doute pour la première fois : tout était posé, duveteux et à la limite du reposant.

L'expérience n'était ainsi d'autant plus perturbante que le décalage entre corps et esprit persuadait Irma qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle se batte. Ne pas rester sur la touche. Un peu plus loin dans la chambre trônait une photo d'elle et de Stephen, le genre habituel et bien cliché d'un cliché -justement!- entre deux amoureux suintant le bonheur. Le morceau de papier glacé la narguait, c'était évident ! Il fallait qu'Irma s'en prenne à lui, se venge. Mais faute d'avoir le courage de déchirer l'image, elle se contenta de la tenir entre ses doigts et de cracher tout son venin sur le blond qui y figurait.

-De toute manière, il avait trop une face d'efféminé. Ça n'a rien de protecteur ! Et j'ai encore du bol qu'il ne se soit pas fait draguer plus que ça... par d'autres mecs !

Ah le voilà ! Le moment où Irma se protégeait entre un peu d'humour, de mauvaise foi, et d'attaque. L'humour est la meilleure des armes, c'est évident. Féminiser le personnage de Stephen était la meilleure vengeance qu'Irma trouvait pour le moment : il ne l'avait pas plaquée parce qu'elle ne lui plaisait plus ! Ou plutôt si, mais simplement parce qu'il avait enfin viré de bord. C'était bien mieux ! Elle était toujours attrayante, elle était toujours féminine. Ce n'était que de sa faute à lui. C'était lui qui avait changé – non pas elle.

Finalement, son oreiller allait y passer. S'étant saisi du cube de tissu avec une poigne hors du commun, elle laissait la masse mole remplir le creux qui se formait gentiment en son ventre : elle avait besoin de réconfort. Besoin de présence. Elle étouffa un cri de rage dans la masse de tissu.

Il lui fallait un plan hors de questions de se laisser aller ainsi ! Demain, elle retournerait au lycée, l'esprit serein, à pied, la tête haute et tout irait pour le mieux. Parfaitement.

-Parfaitement !

-Wow tu réagis... hum... super bien ?

Hay-Lin n'était pas vraiment sûre du ton à prendre. Autour d'elles, la brise printanière secouait les frênes plantés le long de la rue menant au lycée. La masse de feuilles vert tendre murmurait à l'oreille de l'asiatique les milles et un ragots de la nature. Parmi eux, une impression : Irma n'allait pas bien. C'était un jugement un peu hâtif, mais elle le sentait remonter sous son épiderme, cette impression calme et amère qui précède l'orage.

Bien des années avaient passé, et l'âge et la maturité se reflétaient d'avantage désormais sur chacune des jeunes femmes. Le voile de la douce exubérance n'avait pas pour autant véritablement disparu de Hay-Lin. Mais plutôt que l'alien qu'elle était autrefois, elle était devenue l'équivalent d'un vieux sage tibétain... vêtu d'un costume d'E.T., ce qui déroutait son entourage encore plus qu'avant.

Ainsi, avec son Spatial-Lama à ses côtés, Irma tentait sur la route de se remémorer sa vie avant l'arrivée de Celui-dont-désormais-l'on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom-et-que-toute-façon-on-s'en-fout-il-est-nul.

Le monde était flou en ce temps-là. L'image de Martin lui revint néanmoins il n'avait après tout pas réellement disparu, et bien que mis de côtés de manière assez brutale – même de la part d'Irma – il continuait de saluer la jeune femme les rares fois où ils se croisaient, en ponctuant le tout d'un « princesse ». Penser à ce terme fit tiquer Irma, la ramenant à la réalité et tirant Hay-Lin d'un long monologue sur la confection d'une nouvelle tenue à base de 30 kilos de tissu satiné.

-Tout va bien ?

Irma demeura un instant silencieuse, regardant ses pieds. Le mot se répétait en écho dans sa tête, et lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas pourtant pas Martin qu'elle entendait – pas tout à fait. Princesse ? Ce n'était pas son père qui l'appelait comme ça à sa connaissance.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un... quelque chose.

Hay-Lin regarda simplement le visage de son amie, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de revenir à la réalité. Soupir.

-Ce n'est pas évident une rupture, j'imagine... C'est normal Irma, ça va passer.

Évidemment que ça allait passer. Tout passe, tout coule. Et rien ne s'arrête. Mais pour la première fois depuis sa rupture, une douleur violente saisit Irma au niveau du ventre, dans l'estomac, dans le coeur : une impression incroyable de manque, de vide, l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré quelque chose. L'impression qu'on lui avait volé une partie de sa vie. A juste titre ?

Ce fut évidemment le moment parfait pour voir poindre le lycée, et avec lui, sa cour emplie de têtes plus ou moins fraîches et accueillantes, comprenant entre autre Celui-dont-désormais-l'on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom-et-que-toute-façon-on-s'en-fout-il-est-nul enlaçant une jeune femme, « A la Corny » aurait dit Irma si elle n'avait été trop occupée à ramasser son cœur et son amour-propre brisés au sol.

« -C'est bientôt la fin du lycée Irma. Après, à nous les vacances, l'université, les nouvelles têtes, bien loin de ce Stephen et de tout le reste ! »

Ce furent les paroles les plus réconfortantes de ses amis – était-ce Will ou Taranee qui les avait prononcée ? Rien de moins sûr. Son arrivée au lycée un lundi matin, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, avait été pour Irma la preuve de la fin de son imperméabilité. Les larmes ruisselaient désormais, et son goût pour le réconfort était devenu très pointu. L'obtention de son bac ne relevait plus que des cierges que ses parents allaient déposés pour elle : déjà que le travail n'était à la base pas le fort de miss Lair, la vue d'un cahier ou d'un livre était désormais devenu un vrai calvaire pour elle. A la place, Irma préférait désormais se diriger tout naturellement vers la plage, s'asseoir dans le sable et fixer le lointain, sans mot dire, salant la mer de sa mélancolie.

Dans son crâne, un milliard d'océans bouillonnaient. Désormais sur la tête de son ancien compagnon se trouvait la cause de tous ses maux, et Irma n'allait pas se gêner pour lui attribuer le vol de mainte choses durant ces quatre années de sa vie – sa joie, ses passions, sa virginité, ses projets futures, ses amis à défaut d'amies, son énergie. Tout y passait. Tout n'avait été que happé par la sangsue S. et très certainement redistribué plus tard à quelques mystérieuses adolescentes plus attrayantes et intéressantes qu'elle.

Le temps s'étalait sur la plage tout comme la morosité de la jeune femme, tant et si bien que l'arrivée du bac se faisait toujours plus proche, et que les vacances universitaires avaient même fini par pointer le bout de leur nez. Aussi la plage, désertée jusque là, se remplissait de plus en plus d'étudiants, et avec eux d'adultes attirés par cette eau « pas si froide » et ce sable « pas si collant ». Rien de moins faux lorsque l'on voyait l'état de la longue chevelure d'Irma, qui, traînant dans le sable, prenant une consistance avant tout proche de la paille. Mais à quoi bon ? La jeune femme paraissait grippée et épuisée. Des cernes bleues marquaient ses yeux au point de paraître au beurre-noir. Et dois-je parler des quelques kilos venus s'ajouter, à force de ne se nourrir plus que de pâtisseries de la dépression ? Les rondeurs alléchantes d'Irma y gagnait bien évidemment, mais sa tenue était si terne et sans vie, que personne n'approchait d'elle, de crainte sans doute que « la dépression, ça se propage comme la peste».

Au moins, la mer, elle, lui remontait un peu le moral. Et quand le soleil plongeait dans l'immensité bleuté, il lui semblait qu'elle allait même jusqu'à lui parler.

_Froid. Et humide. La houle la portait. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps désormais, mais les paroles rassurantes de la Mer formaient un écho incessant qui s'amplifiait dans son crâne. _

_« Rejoins-moi...Rejoins-moi...Rejoins-moi... » _

_La Mer était la plus douce des mères. Elle la portait en son sein, la transportait dans sa chair, au gré de la houle. Irma flottait, coulait, remontait à la surface. La Mer contrôlait sa vie. Tout était reposant. La Mer ne voulait que son bien. La Mer l'aimait et elle allait l'emmener dans le plus beau des royaumes, sous les océans, loin de tout. Alors Irma deviendrait la Mer, aurait le contrôle sur toute chose, se vengerait de celui qui s'est moqué d'elle. Et quand la paix reviendrait, elle serait auprès de l'autre, elle le porterait, et jamais aussi proche de lui, elle lui susurrerait tout son amour dans l'écume. Et alors il la traverserait et elle le traverserait, ils fusionneraient, se mêleraient l'un à l'autre, dans le royaume des flots, et dans un dernier soupir de l'océan, une dernière vague, une bulle des tréfonds, son visage apparaîtrait une ultime fois, ce visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur sans en posséder le moindre souvenir, ce visage si banal, si normal et ainsi si parfait._

Le réveil fut brutal. Excessivement brutal. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Seul flottait au dessus de ses yeux ce visage méconnaissablement familier. Mais l'horreur saisit Irma alors qu'elle réalisait la proximité que le possesseur de ce visage s'était permis avec elle. Car de toute évidence, il était au dessus d'elle, à quatre pattes, prêt à commettre les pires insanités possibles et imaginables.

Il existe des réflexes chez l'Homme qui sont ancestraux et ne devraient jamais disparaître : la respiration, la saisie de nourriture lors de la faim... en clair, tout ce qui répond à l'instinct de survie. Et c'est dans de tels moments que l'instinct de survie est plus qu'efficace, et surgit des profondeurs du néant d'un esprit malade, de l'abîme d'un être déprimé. Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait avant tout du genoux d'Irma, qui, en plus de son instinct de survie, venait de surgir... dans le but certain de faire perdre l'espoir d'une quelconque descendance à son ''agresseur''. Disparaissant de son champ de vision dans un râle partant des basses pour rejoindre les sopranos, son assaillant aurait dû s'apprêter à recevoir désormais le flux d'injure de la jeune brunette. ''Aurait dû'' vous dis-je, car à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'Irma rendit à la mer ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Obligée de se tourner sur le côté pour vomir plusieurs gorgées d'eau salée, elle découvrit par la même occasion, au clair de lune, l'apparence de son assaillant, roulé en boule, tentant vainement d'apaiser sa virilité meurtrie.

C'était là encore une forme qu'elle connaissait : la forme de ses épaules, cette chair entourant ses bras, cette forme de crâne... Irma connaissait l'homme qui lui faisait plus ou moins face. La lune ne parvenait qu'à dresser la silhouette de ce portrait. Mais un indice vint enrailler les engrenages de la cervelle d'Irma et fit remonter en elle une gorgée de vomis salé.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal...

Une voix plus que familière aux oreilles d'Irma, qui la ramenait à une époque où tout était des plus calmes et tempétueux à la fois, à l'image de la mer, la plongeant dans le songe d'un passé qu'elle croyait disparu. Au loin, la voix familière l'appelait, mais s'éloignait pour laisser place à la sensation de deux bras s'enroulant autour d'elle. Les bras de la mer ne l'appelaient plus, seule la portait la voix.

(Fin du chapitre 1)


End file.
